


We are safe in between

by Glicirizo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cock Warming, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Realistic, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicirizo/pseuds/Glicirizo
Summary: For as long as the sun bleeds out before Apollo would reach for his final shot, that is just enough.





	We are safe in between

**Author's Note:**

> 400 words poetic fic about Mark falling asleep on Xuxi's cock? Yeah that's it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a fluent English speaker nor a skilled writer, that's just a stupid idea I got from my deepest drawer that came out only because the lumark drought is getting on my nerves + not beta read, if you have any suggestions or fatal grammar/vocab mistakes to point out, shout at me in the comments

Sun was setting down as Apollo went back from the hunt, white walls tinted by rosy blood leaking between the blinds. The droplets of light rays in its summer prime began soaking into crumbled bed sheets, mixing with the sweat of two bodies lying on top of them.  
Slugish movement stirred the viscous atmosphere of stale summer evening, as Yukhei moved up his hips behind Mark's, getting barely audible whine as the latter tighten around his softening manhood. They've been in this position for a while, Yukhei's chest fastened to Mark's back with musty gold of the insufferable heat, the trace of already forgotten orgasms.  
\- Asleep, huh? - he murmured quietly in dark hair of the smaller, feeling as his own exhaustion melts slowly the middle of his bones overfilling and bleeding the white into sore, overworked muscles. It was their first weekend off, caught between Mark's preparation for NCT 127 summer comeback and right before his debut in NCT China. And since Ukraine, they've never really had a time to catch up on their relationship, it was written with insufficient glances and soft touches stolen in the training room and laughs shared at takeouts dinners. Therefore no questions were asked when they asked Taeyong whether they can leave for the night. Only white business card with embroidered name of downtown hotel left right under Mark's dorm keys.  
Their time together was emaciated, much of it wasted on thoughts whether their feelings for each other are appropriate for the time being. But having Mark like this, and their affection safely nested between their naked bodies was enough for him to feel asecurated with this decision. Right now, the crisp white room of this unknown hotel with broken blinds, their clothes scattered around the floor and empty bag of condoms lying on the nightstand was like a dream he wouldn't want to gave up for the most sufficient promise, unless it would embrace the two of them staying together just like this.  
\- Shit… I'm pulling out baby - Yukhei huffed, slowly moving his body, but his efforts restrained as Mark sinked lower, whimpering.  
\- Stay - his voice was hoarse by the grains of sleepiness as he lazily shifted their intertwined hands next to his chest, closing any possible space between their limp bodies which gained a whispery laugh from Yukhei and a subtle kiss on the back of his head.  
It was just as it supposed to be. The two of them together, only in between the gold and silver. But for as long as the sun bleeds out before Apollo would reach for his final shot, that is just enough.


End file.
